


uh oh, there was a monster in my bed

by fuzzylilpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Breeding Kink, Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Incubus/succubus, Intersex, M/M, Mention of blood, Porn with a smidge of plot, Selfcest, Supernatural - Freeform, confession of feelings, demiseuxal king Miya Atsumu, this took a romantic turn for some reason lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: Atsumu is 20 and he wants to get rid of this pesky v-card
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	uh oh, there was a monster in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii this is my entry for bottomi week day 7 tier 2: Incubus!!!
> 
> this is a part of a fun collab I did with Yasmine!! check out the steamy, sexy art on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bustybeans/status/1368593030522019840)
> 
> thanks [dindi](https://twitter.com/dindie__) for being the sweetest beta <3
> 
> also cw: there is a brief mention of blood!

It’s Atsumu’s 20th birthday and he already knows what he’s going to wish for when he blows out his candles later: to lose his virginity.

People always assume things about Atsumu. Just because he is a pro athlete everyone thinks he's banging chicks and sucking dicks 7 days a week. They got it all wrong though, because the last time Atsumu saw someone naked in real life was almost a year ago, when he sixty-nined with this petite brunette during an away game weekend.

He’s just been...busy. Or at least that’s what he tells his friends and teammates when they tease him about it (all in a loving way though, so they claim) which they don’t really believe. Truth is, Atsumu has identified as bisexual since he was 16 but for the past year he’s been playing around with possibility that he is demisexual. So that would make him biromantic or something (he’s not completely sure, he’s still trying to figure stuff out). The point is, Atsumu does want to have sex but really only with the guy he’s been crushing on since he first found out how beautiful boys could be.

Anyways, the guys do love him (for real) and he is still the baby of the Black Jackals so yeah, they dote on him a bit (although give him just about as much hell). Meian insists that all of Atsumu’s senpais treat him to a fun weekend in a big city.

The whole team ends up taking the Shinkansen to Tokyo and putting up in a hotel fancier than the ones Atsumu is used to. In the privacy of his room, he changes from his travel fit to his going out fit. Sweats to a light blue button up and dark jeans.

First stop of the night is dinner at an upscale sushi bar, then it’s the karaoke lounge, before their party meanders it’s way to WOMB nightclub (“get it Atsumu? It’s yer birthday, ha!”). 

The vibrations of the bass feel soothing on the birthday boy’s skin. Atsumu twirls this cute girl around but after the song ends, so do his advances as she dips to find her friends. He returns to his own, as well, at the table Adriah has reserved for them.

Meian flags down a waitress and orders another round of drinks.

“Oi, Atsumu, ya want water like usual?” Because he’s a good teammate like that. 

“Oh no,” Atsumu waves him off. He’s a freshly minted twenty-year old — he ain’t no scrub. “M’good with my beer.” He takes another long sip.

Atsumu hears his name before he sees him.

“Hey that’s Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t it?” Inunaki nods over to the bar. “He’s projected to be the MVP by the time he finishes up in the collegiate division.”

What the fuck. This is  _ not  _ happening right now, he thinks with slight horror. Atsumu wishes he had asked for that glass of water because now his throat is dry. His eyes nervously flit over to where Inunaki is gesturing to and his stomach drops at how  _ attractive _ Sakusa looks. His hair is just a little longer than how he kept it in high school. Still looks as soft as ever, even under the lowly lit bar lights, and Atsumu’s fingers still have the urge to run themselves through it. Black ripped jeans hang low on his slim waist.

He’s most definitely filled out since they were 17, maybe even bigger than Atsumu now.

Seems like college has turned Sakusa Kiyoomi into an absolute fox, much to Atsumu’s joy and simultaneous dread.

_ Pleasedontsayitpleasedontsayitpleasedontsayit. _

Barnes says it.

“Haven’t you mentioned him before, Atsumu?”

Inunaki snorts. “Only about a hundred times, Omi-kun this, Omi-kun that, god take a shot for every time Atsumu says Omi-Omi and we’d be drunk everyday by like noon.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Atsumu whisper-yells and glances back at Kiyoomi, worried that he heard what his teammates just said, but he’s not sitting close enough.

“I bet ya a thousand yen ya don’t have the balls to buy him a drink.” 

Atsumu truly does love Meian like a brother but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to punch him about 50 percent of the time.

“Two thousand yen Tsumu makes a fool outta himself.”

“I’m not betting against that,” Inunaki says, smirking. “He’s a virgin.” Like that means something (it totally does). 

The whole table breaks out into laughter, even the older men snickering at Inunaki’s jab.

Atsumu is officially in the second decade of his life now. He might be a virgin but he ain’t no scrub. And he never shies away from a challenge. “I ain’t gonna put up with this!” He slams down the rest of his drink and gets up to go to the bar. 

Fuck the guys, he can totally do this. He’s bought people drinks before, he’s not completely hopeless. Except Sakusa isn’t just ‘people’. Sakusa is the reason he started questioning his sexuality in the first place during second year.

Right as he turns around, he runs right into Sakusa and almost spills the drink. “Omi-kun!” 

Kiyoomi’s lips pull into a small smile so it catches Atsumu off guard when he returns Atsumu’s greeting with a “I’m sorry, do I know you? I’ve heard that nickname before somewhere…”

Atsumu gawks. “What!? There’s  _ no _ way ya don’t remember me, Omi-Omi. C’mon. We played each other like five times? I know I gotta haircut but—”

“Yeah I know I’m just kidding.” He jokes.  _ Jokes.  _ Apparently Sakusa Kiyoomi makes jokes now. Who is this guy? “It’s good seeing you, Miya. How have you been?”

“Great!” He replies just a touch too enthusiastically and his sex on the beach sloshes right over the rim of the glass all down the front of Atsumu’s clothes when he accompanies his answer with a nervous jerk of his arm.

“Oh fuck—”

“You’re still so sloppy,” Sakusa chuckles and it almost sounds like he’s  _ flirting _ . His laughter makes Atsumu smile dorkily. 

The fact that Sakusa remembers anything about Atsumu is enough to make his face heat up from more than just embarrassment.

“Here,” Sakusa says as he grabs him a few bar napkins, even though Atsumu has already started rubbing the large wet spot on his dress shirt, “here, you’re doing it wrong, let me.”

_ This is surreal, _ Atsumu cries in his head.

Sakusa places his hand on his chest, dabbing, patting, instead of rubbing in, he instructs, moving lower and lower…

And holy fuck Atsumu is  _ hard _ . In a club. With Sakusa Kiyoomi’s hands on him.

Atsumu silently hopes that Sakusa doesn't notice but of course he just isn’t that lucky. In fact, his erection is right under Kiyoomi’s fingers and Atsumu watches with a red face as Kiyoomi widens his eyes and murmurs a soft “oh.”

Before Sakusa has a chance to say anything else Atsumu sputters out an “I gotta go—” and promptly decides he has to flee the country now. He couldn’t make it more obvious that he is a virgin even if he tries.

Atsumu beelines for the table and frantically explains why they all have to leave right at that moment.

Meian asks him if he wants to go to the next club but Atsumu just wants to crawl into a hole. He tells him he can stay and hang out but Atsumu turns down his sweet offer.

The rest of the Black Jackals give him a sympathetic look. Adriah pats his back as they drop him back off at the hotel before turning around to get more turned up. 

_ I’ll bet 100,000 yen that everyone is getting laid tonight except me. _

__________________________

“Atsumu…”

Atsumu hears his name before feeling something wet and warm on his crotch.

His eyes crack open to his dimly lit hotel room, it seems that he forgot to turn the lamp off before he climbed into bed earlier.

Atsumu lets out a groggy groan as he feels the suction around his quickly hardening length again and he throws the thin sheets off of his lower half to find... _ Sakusa Kiyoomi. _

What the fuck?

Is Atsumu still drunk? That's not right he had two beers at the bar he was basically sober when he had made a fool out of himself in front of the man he’s been pining after for the better part of 4 years now.

Did Atsumu somehow manage to sweet talk Sakusa into spending the night with him and he blacked out from how nervous he was? Doesn’t make sense with the way he ran off after Sakusa realized what a perv he is.

So then maybe this isn't actually Sakusa?

His eyes snap back open (when did he close them?) and Atsumu looks down between his legs again when the tip of his cock bumps the back of Sakusa’s (?) throat, his lips sucking him down like he’s trying to get the last bit of his favorite juice from the bottom of his cup.

Well, he has Sakusa's face. In fact, his face is identical to Sakusa's face. So much so that if it wasn't for the smaller body, he would be convinced that Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi was sucking his cock at this very moment. Also, maybe if not for the tiny black horns that are almost lost in his unruly tangle of curls (but Atsumu notices them anyways), or maybe the small, gossamer-looking wings that sprout from between his shoulder blades, and, yeah, most definitely the black whipcord-like tail that has an upside down heart at the end of it, the pointy side sticking out...

But the most unbelievable part has to be what Sakusa is wearing. It’s the skimpiest little high cut, one piece lingerie he’s ever seen in his life. The top part of it is halter style, so the shiny black wing shaped leather stretches tight over Sakusa's pecs.

Right in the middle of his filled out chest is a silver heart connecting the cups of the bra, and underneath that is a deep v cut in the material exposing Sakusa's pale, mole-dotted skin, adorned with silky criss cross bows. Atsumu’s own boxers are nowhere to be found.

When Sakusa takes his mouth off Atsumu's length and sits back, Atsumu can see, well, everything pretty much, the sheer material of the rest of the bodysuit leaving almost nothing to his imagination. Instead, it frames Kiyoomi's body like one of the gaudy gold-dipped ones found in art museums that hold up paintings of greek gods and mischievous creatures. The kind that Atsumu would claim to hate, but in reality could never stop looking at it.

There are black leather buckles hanging on the curve of his plump hips and Atsumu has an instant urge to squish Sakusa’s thighs under his large hands, but he is still too hesitant to touch him freely. His hard cock is straining against the see through bodysuit and dribbling precum all over. Atsumu swallows dry when he spies a gold bar at the base of his cock head, right on the frenulum. This Sakusa Kiyoomi looks like he stepped right out of one of Atsumu’s wet dreams. 

Is that what this is? Just another dream? But it all feels too real.

"W-Who are ya? Ya know my name, and ya look like someone I know but I don't think yer that person cuz yer...tiny," Atsumu puts it bluntly. 

Honestly the man in his bed has a build that is similar to a third year high school student’s body — maybe just a little smaller than Sakusa Kiyoomi’s third year high school student body. So not really tiny, but tinier than him. Or at least the times Atsumu allows himself to imagine what 19 year old Sakusa looks like naked (he definitely doesn’t know what Kiyoomi actually looks like naked, and definitely has  _ never _ bought a copy of  _ Dig! University Edition _ just because Kiyoomi was featured, shirtless, on the cover of the March issue), he never imagined this version of him. This Omi is lean, with sinewy muscles and a budding six pack. Like what he remembers from volleyball camps.

"Oh Atsumu, you're so cute," Kiyoomi says in a condescension-laced tone. Atsumu pretends like that doesn't turn him on even more.

_ Yup definitely not Omi-kun. Sarcastic or not, he would never call me cute. _

"I'm an incubus," not-Sakusa explains, "I take the form of whomever my partner's body and soul desires the most."

Atsumu raises a thick eyebrow, drowsiness still in his voice. “And why am  _ I _ yer partner??”

“Because,” Sakusa pouts, “you’re exactly my type. And it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to eat my favorite meal: fresh cum.”

“Yer wrong about the heart or soul part or whatever. I’ll admit that I think Omi-Omi is really sexy but he sucks, I would never like him.”

“Okay, whatever you say big boy,” Sakusa smacks his pink, glossy lips once, contemplative. “Mm, virgin semen is the most nutritious kind for incubi.”

“Virgin?! I’m  _ not _ a virgin,” he lies. 

Sakusa sees right through his fibbing with a small, sultry smile stretching his cheeks. “ _ Okay.  _ Whatever you say biiiig boy.”

Of course Sakusa knows, Atsumu deducts in his head. The real one probably does also now after Atsumu popped a stiffie just from him fondling his chest and abs a bit.

“You smell so good, Atsumu,” Sakusa continues, unbothered by Atsumu’s embarrassment. “I wanna drink down everything you have saved up just for me with all my holes. I'm so hungry Atsumu, won't you help me?" Sakusa traces his long black nails down the line of Atsumu's abs as he wiggles his pert ass against Atsumu's still achingly hard cock while nuzzling his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck. "I'll teach you how to have mind blowing sex, and I'm gonna make you feel so good as a thank you for letting me borrow your cock."

Fuck it. Who is Atsumu to say no when  his crush the guy he's been wanting to fuck is serving himself up like a no touch ace, breaking right through all of Atsumu's defenses. If Sakusa sucking him off for less than two minutes feels that good, Atsumu can’t even begin to fathom how being inside of his ass is going to ruin him.

"God okay, okay, yeah, fuck, use me all ya want."

Atsumu is rewarded with the cutest starry eyed twinkle from Sakusa and his heart almost skips a beat. This is so dangerous. 

"I'll take it easy on you the first round," Kiyoomi promises with a smirk as he gently pushes on Atsumu's muscular chest. There is so much to process and yet somehow the thought that they will be going at it multiple times tonight cuts to the front of his mind.

Atsumu lets Sakusa's hand guide his upper body back down and he lays his head on the pillow again while Kiyoomi readjusts himself on top of him, fiddling with the little clip between his legs. The bottom of the lingerie scrunches up with a sinful snap as the crotch part opens. This Sakusa doesn't have even a wisp of hair on his body so Atsumu finally gets a better look at the black ink symbol right above his bladder. It looks like an empty heart with bat wings in thin spiky lines. Hot, is all Atsumu’s brain can come up with at the moment. 

Kiyoomi's cock jumps when it hits the cool air of Atsumu's hotel room and before Atsumu even asks him if he can help stretch him out, Kiyoomi is sliding his hot hole right down Atsumu's pulsing length.

"Holy  _ fuck _ ," Atsumu hisses, completely overwhelmed by the unexpected searing sensation of Kiyoomi's walls wrapped around his cock. This is absolutely not even close to what his onahole back at home feels like. His hands fly to Kiyoomi’s slim waist in an effort to ground himself but with every delicious drag of Kiyoomi’s hips, Atsumu can feel all his nerves buzzing. It almost feels like he’s having an out of body experience.

_ This is him going  _ eas _ y?! _

"Omi-Omi, yer so  _ fuckin _ tight,  _ shit." _

Atsumu starts hurridely fucking into Sakusa’ wiry body and to his utter shame, cums in 30 seconds flat. 

“Hey, Tsumu, you have to take it slow. That’s rule number one. Build your lover up and then take them apart. No need to rush, baby.”

Atsumu can do that, he can be slow and sweet.

"How is it Atsumu? Tell me how good my boypussy feels while I ride you."

"Yer so wet and soft, better than anything I've ever had before. Feels like I'm burnin' up from how amazing ya are, Omi, baby."

Kiyoomi seems to be entranced by the praise that Atsumu is showering him in. It's spurring him to slam his body down with even more vigor helping Atsumu along to set a good pace, his own dick is slapping against his abs every time he lifts himself up. Atsumu wants to keep his eyes open, wants to see the way Sakusa's body twitches because of his cock but then the little devil is skillfully gyrating his body and Atsumu has to squeeze them shut from how electrifying those tiny movements make him feel.

"T-think I'm already close again."

Hearing those words, not-Sakusa swiftly climbs off of Atsumu's slick member, twists around, spreads his legs and drops down into a flawless split right back onto Atsumu's cock.

With his legs spread wide open like this, his ass looks like a juicy fucking peach that Atsumu wants to tear into with his teeth and it's making him drool a bit. Atsumu wonders if the real Kiyoomi is this flexible. Probably. Atsumu should invite him to yoga class sometime so he can find out for sure... if he ever gets a chance to talk to Sakusa ever again that is.

From this position, Atsumu has a chance to admire Kiyoomi's dark wings. At full span, they look like they would only be a little bigger than the width of Sakusa's back but they look strong enough to carry his entire body weight. He reaches out to tentatively brush his fingertips across their smooth texture of the subtle cobweb pattern and finds that they feel even softer than they seem. Sakusa shudders under the foreign touch.

“Atsumu! Nghhhhh, want it harder! Give it to me faster!!”

Atsumu wants to do his best for Kiyoomi so he wraps a wide palm around the curve of his hip, lining his thumb up with Kiyoomi's adorable lower back dimple. He grabs the base of the right wing with his other hand as Kiyoomi bounces on his dick which rips a wonton moan from Kiyoomi's red-bitten lips.

He starts meeting Kiyoomi in the middle with his own strong, steady thrusts, going hard and deep, which Kiyoomi is enjoying immensely, if the noises he is making is anything to go off by.

Atsumu cums embarrassingly fast (again), but it looks like Kiyoomi couldn’t care less from the way he has a satisfied smile on his face from his own orgasm, and honestly Atsumu doesn’t really either because he just fucking creampied Omi’s litte ass for the second time. 

“Can’t believe no ones had you like this before, you did so good, made me feel so good,” Kiyoomi says, his eyes all wet with the tears that cling to his lower lash line.

Atsumu is still coming down from his first set of orgasms ever inside someone else, so it takes him a second or two before he even remembers where he is. Tokyo. Hotel room. Naked Kiyoomi. Right.

Just as Atsumu manages to catch his breath, it leaves him again when Kiyoomi floats off the bed (his wings quite literally carrying him down), Atsumu’s wrist in tow, leading them to the space on the opposite wall between two abstract pictures of rice fields on the hotel walls. His body feels like jelly, all jumbled and weak.

But then Kiyoomi kisses him ( _ finally _ ) and tiny sparks go off in his head from how hot Kiyoomi tongue is. Atsumu suddenly feels like he has enough adrenaline in his body to play a full 5 sets.

Did Sakusa do that? Do incubi have powers like that?

Atsumu pushes Sakusa against the wall, his movements a little more rough since feeling reinvigorated, and starts touching him again. He dips his index and middle finger between Kiyoomi’s round ass cheeks and circles his fluttering hole. His ass is so wet. More wet than both of the girls he’s fooled around with before. Atsumu wonders if this is another bonus of being an incubus. 

“I can be anything you want me to be Atsumu...” he purrs into Atsumu's ear, eliciting another shiver down his spine.

For a second, Atsumu doesn’t understand what Kiyoomi means but realization clicks when the balls he’s fondling at suddenly become a sopping wet mess and his fingers slip inside hot folds. He looks down and where there used to be a twitching cock head there is now a throbbing clit. Atsumu lets out a shaky 'fuck' and thumbs at the sensitive nub and Kiyoomi curls into his touch. And then, he changes again, pussy replaced by a thick tongue that laps at his fingers.But before he knows it Kiyoomi's pretty cock is back in his hand. Which is more than okay for tonight. Tonight he wants  _ Omi. _

Well, as close to Omi as he can get.

"What do you want Atsumu? Tell me."

"I-I want ya ta keep callin me that, Omi-kun would never, sometimes I wonder if he even knows my first name."

"I kn—okay, I can do that," the incubus seems to soothe over an irritation quickly enough for Atsumu not to notice his hiccup and assures him, "anything else you like being called?"

Atsumu's blush darkens, his skin prickling at the question. It's a rare opportunity he has to explore a kink that he's really been wanting to feel out so might as well go for it..

"Uhmm, ya can call me...daddy, also." 

Kiyoomi throws his arms around Atsumu’s neck and shimmies impossibly close.

“Yeah?” Sakusa nips at the shell of his ear, “you,” nip, “wanna,” nip, “be my,” lick, “daddy?” He punctuates, finally sucking right where the lobe meets his jaw, a particularly sensitive area apparently, from the way Atsumu’s hand stills against his body. "Rule number two: be a willing learner. So I'm gonna tell you exactly how I want to be fucked. Are you ready, daddy?"

“Fuck Omi-kun, yer killing me here.”

“Stick your huge cock inside my tight cunt and really give it to me.”

Atsumu doesn’t have to be told twice as he lifts one of Kiyoomi’s legs and fucks right up into Kiyoomi’s slick hole. It still takes him a second to get used to the unbelievable heat but after a moment or so, Atsumu begins thrusting in and out, over and over.

“Daddy, put your thick thighs to good use! Fuck me right into this wall! Fuck me until I’m crying!” 

Atsumu can feel the warm puffs of air coming from Kiyoomi’s little opened mouth against his shoulder as he orders him around.

"Yer suckin me in so good, yer little hole is begging for more, ain't it princess?"

He hooks his arm under Kiyoom’s other legs and carries him in earnest. The wings that Atsumu has almost forgotten are there, stretch out and titter now that Atsumu’s cock is hitting Kiyoomi even deeper. Atsumu can easily palm one ass cheek in each hand. 

"Love it when you manhandle me like that, Tsumu, love your dependable hands all over me. Been dreaming about your hands."

Atsumu briefly thinks  _ what if this really is Omi? _ but quickly shoos those thoughts away because this incubus is obviously just playing this role for him. 

It’s not enough to stop him from pretending it is though. 

He moves his hands higher up Kiyoomi’s warm skin and settles them around his upper obliques. Kiyoomi drags the sharp end of his tail up Atsumu's spine, hard enough to draw just the smallest beads of blood, and Atsumu already knows it’s going to scab over tomorrow but he’s a little too preoccupied with something else to care all that much. If anything, it just sends more pleasure to his groin. 

Is it supposed to feel this soft? Atsumu swears his dick is going to melt off and the way Kiyoomi looks — his flushed cheeks, wet with tears, isn’t helping much either.

Kiyoomi’s tail is up to no good again when it makes its way down to caress at Atsumu’s balls. He slams into Kiyoomi two more times before shooting his second load inside of him. It feels like they stay still like that for hours even though Atsumu realistically knows it is probably closer to just a minute.

Atsumu's dick is still so hard though and he's dizzy from all the possibilities of why. Is this what happens when you lose your virginity? No, most of the stories about his friend's first times don't even sound half as good as what is happening to Atsumu right now. This has to be the work of this incubus. It’s like his whole body is a sweet aphrodisiac. 

Kiyoomi guides Atsumu cock out of him and slides down into a heap on the plush carpet floor. His cheek is resting against Atsumu’s hard on. He buries his nose right in the neatly trimmed patch of coarse hair above the base of his cock and takes a deep inhale, which just makes Atsumu blush harder. Kiyoomi starts licking long stripes along a prominent vein on Atsumu’s shaft. 

There is a muted poof sound and Atsumu rapidly blinks to make sure his eyes are actually working correctly. His brain was still trying to recover from the shock of the original appearance of Sakusa so now seeing two of them, identical twins, is making him feel all fuzzy.

“Rule number three: be adventurous,” the incubi say in sync.

The one on the right dips his tongue under Atsumu’s foreskin and swirls it around his glans. His lower abs flex from how mind numbing it feels. Just as Atsumu thinks he is used to the pace of their licking they switch it up. The one that was sucking hickeys on his inner thighs, moves to gently roll around one of Atsumu’s balls with his mouth. The other one hollows his cheeks and takes even more of Atsumu’s big length down, deep throating him. No gag reflex.  _ Of course. _

They both start making out with each other while Atsumu’s cock head is still between their plush lips and Atsumu’s vision becomes spotty for a brief moment.

“I guess I can kinda see the appeal of fucking twins,” he mutters in a daze.

And then Atsumu is irritated that Kiyoomi has the audacity to make him feel so good he's thinking shit so out of character for him. He yanks the one on the left up by his arm and the second Omi disappears. 

“Yer naughty.”

He drags Kiyoomi towards the big bathroom and delivers three spanks to his tight little tush.

Atsumu hastily flips the light switch and the bathroom floods with brightness. Atsumu is struck by how ethereal Kiyoomi really is. 

He gives him a sinful smile. “Rule number four: make your partner feel sexy.”

It’s so easy to manhandle Kiyoomi while his body is light like this and Atsumu cannot get enough of it.

“Bend me over and  _ touch me  _ Tsumu,” Incubus-Omi mumbles as he dry humps Atsumu’s thigh and so Atsumu flips him around towards the large mirror and slowly slides his cock inside him, taking his time bottoming out, remembering the first rule. Atsumu actually is smart, he knows how to be good. His hand wiggles its way across Kiyoomi’s lower back and they graze against the base of Kiyoomi’s little demon tail.

“Yer purring like a kitten when I stroke yer tail, Omi-kun, this yer weak spot?”

“Ngghhhh.”

“You feel so amazing, Omi, like ya were made fer me.”

“Yeah, I’m all yours, just for you, daddy.”

“Never laid eyes on anyone as beautiful as ya, baby.” 

Atsumu unties the halter straps at the back of Kiyoomi’s neck, making the fabric fall forward and expose his chest so he can play with Kiyoomi's tits.

"This guy is sexy, huh? You must have it pretty bad for this Omi-Omi of yours." Pseudo-Sakusa admires his reflection in the big bathroom mirror and arches his back when Atsumu pinches his nipples harder.

“Yeah, hah, I do actually,” Atsumu finally confesses in a whisper against Kiyoomi's skin for the first time tonight, lips anchored on the curve of his neck.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

Atsumu does notice in the mirror this time how Kiyoomi’s cheeks get more pink, as if he wasn’t expecting Atsumu to be honest.

“For how long?” Kiyoomi continues to prod.

“Yer kinda nosy huh?” Atsumu lets out a breathy chuckle, mouth still on him but closer to his ear now, as he drives his hips harder into Kiyoomi. “Probably since 2nd year of high school after the Japan All-Youth camp. Definitely after Nationals our third year."

"Ahh-hh, are you ever going to confess to him?”

“Probably not.”

“Maybe, unhh, I like you too.” Kiyoomi is too far gone to care about the slip up he just made. 

Suddenly, Kiyoomi’s jaw is being yanked to the side and his lips are a mere centimeter away from Atsumu’s.

“Don’t go putting ideas in my head, ya little demon.” Atsumu can feel Kiyoomi’s breath hitch and he smashes their mouths together for a needy kiss. 

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi's unusually smaller frame up so his back is now flush to his broad chest, making his large cock fuck into Kiyoomi even deeper. From this position Atsumu sees a bulge in Kiyoomi's lower abs.  _ Shit. _ That's the outline of his own dick. Atsumu rubs his hand over the little bump and can feel Kiyoomi keen underneath his touch.

"God, look at ya, fucked ya so good I got my little Omi knocked up."

Kiyoomi snakes a hand back to the short undyed hair at the base of his head and his long nails scratch at the fuzz there.

“Daddy, we’d have such cute babies wouldn’t we?” He turns his face first this time so Atsumu’s lips are pressed up against his cheek that has a thin layer of sweat on it.

“The cutest, Omi.” Atsumu peppers his face in soft kisses.

Atsumu is discovering all kinds of kinks tonight.

Their moans sound even louder in the marble bathroom as Kiyoomi starts approaching his climax.

“G-gonna cum, I’m gonna—ah, make a mess!” 

“Yeah, make that pretty ‘o’ face fer me.”

And then Kiyoomi’s muscles stretch taut as he creams himself all over the sink. 

Atsumu almost picks him up again when he finally cums deep inside of him. He’s lost track of how many times that is now.

Kiyoomi rests the back of his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, his chest moving as he pants out.

Atsumu scoops his lithe body in his arms and carries him back into the bedroom. Kiyoomi nuzzles into his bicep, in search of heat, like he’s a cat. He sighs into Atsumu’s chest when he sits them down on the edge of the bed, Kiyoomi still curled up in his lap.

“Rule number five: don’t be afraid to be vulnerable.”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Atsumu hums as Kiyoomi moves to position himself right on top of Atsumu’s large, hard cock and sits down on it once again.

"One more time, daddy, can you give it to me one more time?" Kiyoomi drops his voice low while encouraging Atsumu.

"Yes, O-Omi, yeah. I got ya baby, let daddy take care of ya."

Atsumu enthusiastically grinds his hips up into Kiyoomi's dripping hole before laying Kiyoomi back on the white sheets and pistoning his hips. It only takes a couple of differently angled thrusts for Atsumu to find Kiyoomi's sweet spot again. In this time and space where Atsumu is still dazed from finding the closest thing to Kiyoomi he will probably even have, he allows himself to indulge in his fantasies a bit.

Kiyoomi continues his advice, “you should communicate your needs, and be confident.”

“Like ya s’much Omi, ya don’t even know what ya do ta me do ya?

“M-me too! Wanted you for so long Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sobs, pretty tears staining his pink cheeks.

“Wanna wake up next ta ya in the morning. Wish ya were mine. One day I’ll tell the real ya this Omi-Omi, one day.”

Kiyoomi’s pupils literally dilate into hearts, like in some of the hentai he reads. Another incubus thing, Atsumu decides. Either way, it awakens something animalistic inside Atsumu and kicks up the timing of his strokes.

The headboard clunkily bangs against the wall as Atsumu absolutely ravages Kiyoomi, almost like he's Atsumu's personal rag doll to mess up anytime he wants to.

They orgasm at the exact same time and then Atsumu knocks out like a light.

_______________________________

Atsumu wakes up in the morning feeling stiff and sore in all the right places. He reaches out for his phone on the nightstand and flips through his notifications like he usually does. There are several unread texts in the MSBY group chat.

>>>Either Atsumu is getting pussy or he is murdering someone in his room rn [1:15 am]

>>>LMAO good for him [1:37 am]

>>>Holy fuck so someone got laid last night [8:23 am]

<<<....... [8:40 am]

>>>Don’t tell me u were just watching porn on full volume? [8:42 am]

<<<lol [8:45 am]

<<<i’m not a virgin anymore lol [8:45 am]l

Atsumu feels the pad of a finger run down the middle of his back, where a claw had made its marks on him the night before and he just about jumps out of his skin. Laying next to him is normal-sized-pro-athlete-musculature-exactly-what-he-looked-like-at-the-club Sakusa Kiyoomi in his bed.

“Hi, Miya. Did your birthday wish come true?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i've never written anything with a supernatural element to it so i hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> come say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl) :)


End file.
